Sevlow
by CountryPotter
Summary: Sevlow is the daughter of Remus Lupin, what happens when she and Harry Potter has to get married? In this story James Potter is alive...
1. Chapter 1

Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine anyone else is

Chapter One

"But dad I don't even remember Uncle Moony's wife let alone her kid" sixteen year old Harry Potter told his dad. His day was going great, his Godfather Sirius Black who they call Padfoot, his wife Destiny and their son Sirius JR came over. Than his two best friend Ron and Hermione. Than his dad's best friend Remus Lupin who they name Moony who also lives with him and dad came home.

Harry's mom was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was one, she died saving him. Making him the boy who lived after the dark wizard tried killing him with the killing curse but felled. Moony was married for a month than his wife decided she couldn't handle being married to a werewolf so she left. Now his Uncle Moony got a letting saying his ex-wife Tonks was killed in line of duty and he now he has custody of his daughter. So now his day sucks,

"Besides we don't know her name" James sighs,

"Harry James Potter told you before it doesn't matter. She's coming and should be here now" just than the doorbell rang, they open the door to find a tall girl with long pink hair, white eyes standing there,

"Anyone here called Remus Lupin?" Moony made his way over,

"I am" she looks at him, "It's a girl" Lupin looks at her, "Your my daughter?" she looks him up and down, "If your Remus Lupin" when he nods she continues, "Than I'm your daughter" Lupin smiles, "Come on in" he bring her things in,

"These two are my best friends James Potter, and Sirius Black, this is Sirius's wife Destiny their son Sirius Jr, this is James' son Harry and his two friends Ron and Hermione, guys this is…" he trails off "Sorry they never told me your name" they look at the pink hair girl,

"Sorry my name is Sevlow Lawless Lupin" they all nod their heads, "Nice to meet you" she shrugs "Do I have a room" Remus show her to her room, "I'll call you for dinner"

Few hours later they called her for dinner. She came down dressed in black shorts, purple t-shirt purple hair and eyes. She sat by Harry. When everyone was seated they started to eat,

"How do you do that?" she looks at Ron, "Do what?" he waves his chicken leg towards her, she scowls at him for it, "your looks" she waves a hand, "I could do that all my life. I can change my looks, talk to all kind of animals. I don't turn into a werewolf but I can smell, hear, and see better. But no werewolf even through my name is wolves spelt backwards. I change into anything from the cat family" Ron had a confused look on his face she let a sigh out,

"I can change into a house cat, any kind of tigers, black panther, loin, cougar, cheetah, as long as it's a cat related I can change into it" "I see" after dinner Harry said by to his friends. Sevlow disappeared after dinner. Harry went outside and sat on the porch, they lived by his mother's sister who hated them but was afraid of his dad so they put up with them. But when it was just him they treated him like crap. He yawns stand up making his way into the house, "night dad" he climbs upstairs goes into his room and was asleep.

Next day Harry was sitting at the table when his dad told him and Sevlow that they were going to have to go to the Dursely's. Harry groans, "What's wrong with them?" James looks at his son, "nothing" James walks out, Sevlow turns to him, "Well, what is really wrong with them?" so Harry tells her, "So they don't like freaky stuff. Well I better go and change" when she came down she was dressed in white shorts, orange t-shirt orange hair and eyes.

"Merlin's beard Sevlow please change your hair and eye color" she looks like she was going to say no but shrugged, "Only because your cute and asked so nice" before their eyes her hair went to blonde her eyes greener than Harry's. "How's that?" James nods, "Better thanks" they started for the door but Sevlow stops, "Mr. Potter if they start anything I'm going to finish it" James only sighs.

After James left Harry and Sevlow was pushed outside. Harry told her how he dated Ron's sister than found her cheating on him with other guys. "So you're single now?" "Yeah and my cousin doesn't let me forget it" just than his cousin Dudley and his gang came up, "So freak I see you got yourself a girlfriend" before Harry could said anything Sevlow made a girly sound standing up,

"Wow! Honey I didn't know that you guys have whales that could walk, talk and live without water" she looks at Harry with amazement, "The USA is not even close to this" she looks at Dudley again and her face fell with disappointment, "oh never mind honey it's only a fat kid dressed up" Dudley lunged at her grabbing her arms, she purred,

"Don't want to make me mad" she let her eyes changed into red cat eyes, he let go and backed up away from her. She sat back down. Just than a stray dog ran up to her, it looked like it was speaking to her. She stood up, "What" she turns to Harry, "Call my dad, Sirius and your dad is in trouble. They walked into a trap. Tell dad be careful there's sliver everywhere" Harry stood up, "Where" so she told him pushes him "Go now" she transformed into a cheetah running off. She made it within seconds she looks into a small broken window to see James and Sirius tied up, their faces looked better. There was blood all over them some theirs some was their tormenters, she looks around "Damn" she whispers. There was no way to get inside. She backs up than starts running towards the window jumping in mid-jump she turns into a big black panther. The guy with the gun on James and Sirius turns at the sound of breaking glass, "Holly Shit!" James cracks open his eye to see what the commotion was about and nearly passed out. Sevlow wasted no time her huge paw swipes at the guy knocking him down, she bears her teeth at him he passes out. She takes off when a bullet missed her she jumps behind boxes turning into a house cat. The guy came over looks behind the boxes,

"Not here, just a dumb house cat"

"Alright Luke let's get back" James watches Luke a huge guy come back out. The leader walks over "It's easy. All we want is your son" James spits blood out at the guy, "Go to hell" the guy pointed his gun at James's head, "You first Potter" Luke puts his gun to his partners head, "Drop the gun" when it was dropped Luke got rope and tied him up, turns to the two beaten guy's

"Well Mr. Potter looks like you got yourself into a pickle" they heard police sirens, Luke turns into a stray cat jump up in between the two guy's purring. Just than the doors busted open police rushed in with guns out, they rushed over to the two men and a cat,

"Sir you ok" Sirius grunts,

"Sure we're ok. I mean we're sitting here bleeding the crap beat out of us tied up yeah we're just fine" James went to laugh but his ribs hurt too much,

"Now Padfoot they're just doing their jobs" Sirius tried to shrug but couldn't, "Well Prongs why is it when someone sees someone like us looking like this the first thing they ask is…are you ok? I mean look at us" James shakes his head,' "I'll be better if someone can oh I don't know untie us perhaps" the officer went to move the cat who hissed at him, fur fluffed up. Sirius smirks, "Hands of my pussy cat" just than the leader woke up seeing the officers started talking, "A big black panther was here" James and Sirius looks at each other,

"I didn't know see one, did you Padfoot" Sirius shakes his head,

"Nope just my pussy cat"

_**Ok attention: I had more but this chapter was getting to long, so I cut it off here plus I want to see how many reviews I get before continuing it, I have it all written out the old fashion way in a notebook, a notebook with paper not the kind you plug in. So please reviews and more thanks. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Dis: Harry Potter or anyone isn't mine anyone else is

Chapter Two

They hurried up and rushed them to the hospital. When they were being loaded into the ambulance Sevlow slinked away as a cat, when no one could see her she turned back into herself and made her way home where she showered and changed. After her shower she found a note from her dad saying to be ready a friend of his was going to pick her up. She put on a blue sundress bringing her tan out more she turned her eyes into a very light blue color her hair blonde more white than blonde with dark blue strips threw it. The doorbell rang she opens it to find a medium height woman with blue eyes brown hair standing there looking scared,

"Are you Sev?" Sevlow growls under her breathe, *this is his friend, I hope that's all they are is friends, who does she think she is calling me Sev? No one calls me that!* she snaps out of her thoughts to snap out,

"My name is Sevlow not Sev" the lady looked afraid, "Sorry wasn't sure how to say it" she gives her a dirty look, "Next time ask how to say it than" she flips her hair behind her, "Like I'm ready so like let's go" she spoke in Valley talk making her way to the car.

They arrived at the hospital. They got to the right room. Instead of going in she sat down. The woman went inside she watched others walk by, she smiles at them *I'm probably in trouble. Won't be the first time or the last* she was brought out of thinking when a cute boy sat beside her,

"I'm Nick" she nods her head. Just than Harry came up to her looking mad, *he can't be jealous of Nick can he?* she grabs his hand,

"I'm Sevlow this is my boyfriend Harry. Harry this here is Nick" they shake hands than Nick hurried up and left afterwards. Harry turns to her,

"Why didn't you come in with Amy?"

"Oh that's her name" she let his hand go, "Thought it was for family. Beside I'm not ready to be in trouble yet" the door opens up out comes her dad,

"Harry I need to talk to my daughter" Sevlow sighs, *here we go*

_**Sorry this chapter is so short but it was part of chapter one but when I was typing out chapter one I thought it was too long so I made this into chapter two. So instead of having six chapters it's going to have seven, again sorry so short.**_


End file.
